


The (Blue) Frog in the Well

by sybun



Series: The Globox Trilogy [2]
Category: Game Grumps, oneyplays
Genre: Awkwardness, Cliffhangers, M/M, Sexual Tension, Staring, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mentioned masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybun/pseuds/sybun
Summary: Chris can't stop thinking about what happened, so he drags Ding Dong down with him.





	The (Blue) Frog in the Well

The thing that got Ding Dong thinking was a simple gesture: a glance. However, the funny thing about it was that it was longer than a normal glance and it took place nearly anytime Ding Dong opened his mouth to speak. Maybe it was borderline insane, but he could feel those eyes tracing over his skin and under his clothes. He had a strong intuition that these prolonged glances were none other than Chris'.  
Ding Dong incessantly pestered his own thoughts for an explanation, but he already knew the answer and he knew it better than anyone else could. He remembered it vividly, in fact. It would not be rational to forget what happened between them -- and after playing video games, of all things. 

They were recording OneyPlays about a week later when the staring began. It wasn't unusual for Chris to do strange things, so Ding Dong at first thought nothing of it. Julian even thought it was quite funny. But then it kept happening and Ding Dong eventually couldn't brush it off anymore. So he started looking back at Chris, who would quickly look anywhere else but at Ding Dong.  
What was going on inside Chris' head was quite simple. He too remembered what happened; he could still feel the impressions that Ding Dong's fingers and mouth made in his skin, as if it had happened just the other day. He couldn't help but wonder if there was more to be had after he plowed one of his best friends into the mattress. This is why he stared and this is why he repeatedly replayed the events of that one day in his mind. Thinking about it sometimes knocked the breath right out of his lungs and left a sudden mess in the palms of his hands. 

By the time Chris was confronted by Ding Dong regarding his strange bouts of staring, Ding Dong had also given into the persistence of his lucid memory. Chris finally made eye contact with him and assured that nothing was wrong. But it was an absolute lie -- a loud, droning noise that rang in Ding Dong's ears and provoked a torrent of adrenaline that ended with blinding aftershocks that night.  
Chris lied only because he had this epiphany that being intimate with Ding Dong was slightly better than what he had experienced before with women. He was not attracted to men, but he couldn't overlook the arousal that came with the thought of reentering Ding Dong. 

Julian also caught onto the strangeness between the two, so he brought it up one night in their apartment. 

"What's up with you and Chris lately?" He inquired like a concerned mother. 

The air was stale with heat and the crickets were humming outside the walls. Ding Dong drew a blank for a second. 

"What do you mean?" He looked over at Julian, who was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"You're both acting funny. Something happen?" Julian looked back at Ding Dong, who was sprawled out on the couch watching The Simpsons. 

Ding Dong froze for a second and then swallowed quite thickly. In his mind, he was imagining the intricate expression on Chris' face when they were fucking. This made his heart thump but he mentally swatted the image away and sighed.

"Yes." Ding Dong wasn't going to lie to his best friend.

Julian straightened up his spine and sashayed over to the couch, plopping down on the free space next to Ding Dong's feet. The TV flickered. It was completely silent for a few minutes.

"So, did he fuck you?"

Ding Dong's eyelids shot open and he looked Julian dead in the face; Julian giggled for a second. Ding Dong could feel Julian waiting for the answer as he sat up and looked down at the floor with his head in his hands. 

"Did Chris fuck you?" Julian insisted.

"Yes, Julian. Chris fucked me." Ding Dong said this in his usual monotone pitch, which made it sound like an unjustifiable confession to a priest.

Julian understood but didn't say anything for a while. He was thinking while blankly staring at the TV. The episode was called "Every Man's Dream." 

"Ding Dong?" Julian eventually looked at him again; he was still slumped over but was resting his cheek on his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Life's too short to worry about that shit. Just do what you feel is right." 

He understood what Julian meant even though the words he used to convey his point were simple. At this point he was completely convinced that the only thing that would satisfy him was Chris; it would make him feel 'right' again.  
\--  
The next day they recorded OneyPlays at Chris' place, as per usual. But this time the air had a certain heaviness that was probably due to the sickening humidity outside. This time Chris looked like he was dying to say something and Ding Dong was dying to hear it.  
They took a break because, conveniently enough, Julian had to use the restroom. Ding Dong could only help but wonder if that was strategically planned to get him and Chris alone.  
After Julian disappeared, the only noise in the room was silence accompanied with barely audible breathing. Ding Dong was blankly staring at the paused game on the TV: Cuphead. The controller was resting in his lap; Chris was looking up at the ceiling with one of his arms resting on the arm of the couch. A single cushion separated them.

A low sound suddenly interjected the silence and made the hairs on Ding Dong's arms stand up. 

"Ding Dong?" 

It was Chris' voice.

"Yeah?"

Chris was now looking at Ding Dong.

"I know I've been acting weird, and I'm sorry." Chris said.

Ding Dong looked up at Chris and held his breath. He noticed that Chris' accent was suddenly more prominent.

"But now I've gotten over what was bothering me." He continued, not breaking eye contact.

"And?" Ding Dong said, exhaling.

"And I realized that it doesn't really matter." He replied.

"What doesn't really matter?" 

"That I enjoyed fucking you more than a woman." 

After Chris said that, Ding Dong's face swelled with heat and he knew that his cheeks were probably bright pink. Chris was looking at Ding Dong with a crooked smile.

"Well, I enjoyed it too." Ding Dong confessed. But Chris was already well aware of the fact; it was like Ding Dong was telling him that the sky was blue.

Chris scooted closer and placed his hand on Ding Dong's thigh. It was apparent that they were running out of time when they heard a distant sound of a toilet flushing. He looked Ding Dong square in the face.

"Come back here tonight." Chris said, his glance falling to Ding Dong's lips. It wasn't a question, but it also wasn't something that Ding Dong would refuse. It was too good of an offer.  
Ding Dong quickly nodded his head in understanding and agreement as Chris squeezed his thigh. Julian's footsteps were getting louder and louder. Chris didn't want to have to explain anything so he moved back over to his side of the couch. Not a second after, Julian reentered the room and sat back down between the two. But he wasn't stupid.  
\---  
Ding Dong looked at the clock on the wall of his apartment: 8:00 PM, which he figured was the same as 7:60. And when the hour hand struck, it was quite like a little song. He and Julian had just gotten back from eating dinner; they had curry, like usual. But now it was time to leave and, for the first time in his life, he had never wanted to get out of his own house so badly.

He hurriedly grabbed his keys and they clanged together as he jogged to the door. Just as he was about to open it, Julian called out from behind the couch.

"Hey Ding Dong!"

He stopped moving -- the door was only slightly cracked open. The car keys were cold in his hands and his breath was caught in his trachea.

"…Yes?" 

There was only silence for a moment. But Ding Dong knew that Julian was smiling like an idiot.

"Have fun."  
\---  
The next thing he knew he was standing in front of Chris' door; he raised his hand and it opened soon after the second knock. For a moment, he remembered the taste of Chris' dick in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is Part 2 of the "Globox Trilogy" series, and there will be a Part 3 (which is the FINAL part) coming soon. Look forward to that one. It's going to be a doozy -- I guarantee it. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
